Plagg
Plagg is a cat Kwami and a character from Miraculous. Appearance Plagg is a small black creature that is 10 centimetres (or 4 inches) tall. He has a small body and large head. The insides of his mouth are purple. Plagg's appearance is very cat-like, having cat ears, a tail, two cat incisors, and green cat-like eyes, along with one whisker on his forehead and one dark blue whisker on each cheek. Personality At his best, Plagg can be described as being carefree and easygoing. At his worst, he is negligent, overindulgent, lazy, and sour. He isn't very helpful and doesn't take situations quite as seriously as he should. According to Adrien, he is out of control and arrogant. According to Wang Fu, Plagg is reckless and rebellious without the guidance of an owner and when he disobeyed Master Fu's order to stay put. He calls himself brave and a free-spirit. Unlike Adrien, he doesn't mind being cooped up and is willing to look on the brighter side of things. Often making bad choices, Plagg can be quite troublesome, like playing with Chloé's bracelet and causing an argument of it being stolen in the class after it gets stuck on his head. He seems to find others' misfortunes amusing, especially Adrien's, along with dirty secrets that they keep. He can be quite curious at times when he flew off into Chloé's bag, wanting to see who Ladybug really was, or know what was in Gabriel's safe. Plagg is snarky and can be a bit of a prankster at times, often making sarcastic comments and enjoyed playing the piano with Adrien, as well as playing with one of the wax figurine heads. However, Plagg will be serious if the situation requires him to. He tried to stop Adrien from transforming as he hadn't finished explaining everything about the Cat Miraculous and thinks Adrien's idea to talk Volpina out of causing harm isn't as useful as being Cat Noir. Outside of his easygoing personality, Plagg can be cool, calm, collected, focused and encouraging to others, like Tikki. He isn't afraid to speak his mind when something is a bad idea like when Adrien took Ladybug's offer accepting the Snake Miraculous especially when his owner kept being distracted. Yet, unlike Tikki, Plagg is more secretive towards his holder, refusing to tell any secrets about Master Fu to him. Unlike Adrien, he is more cautious around those who are suspicious or sneaky and, like Trixx, is a good judge of character as he described Lila as not a good friend for Adrien. Quite the picky eater, Plagg only enjoys eating cheese, especially Camembert, which Adrien will feed him not only in order to fuel his transformation into Cat Noir, but also to bribe him when he isn't being helpful. He will also get distracted by anything that resembles Camembert, including the objects around Adrien's room during his first time there and Chloé's bracelet. Also, according to Adrien, due to his obsession with cheese, Plagg has a bit of a one track mind with Adrien believing, "He's always thinking with your stomach". His obsession with cheese led him and Tikki to be captured by Ms. Mendeleiev and the latter's akumatization. Like Adrien, when he is Cat Noir, Plagg is confident to overconfident with his abilities sometimes leading him into trouble. Trivia *He will appear in Tino's Adventures of Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir. Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Ryan F-Freeman's Adventure Allies Category:Miraculous Characters Category:Kwamis Category:Characters who can fly Category:Singing characters Category:Singing Heroes Category:Singers Category:Cats Category:Non-Human Category:Animal characters Category:Animals Category:Small characters Category:Male Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Noah's Adventure allies Category:Ash's adventures allies Category:Bloom's Adventures allies Category:Tino's Adventures allies Category:Ladybug and Cat Noir's Adventure allies Category:The Irelanders' Adventure Allies Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Franklin the Turtle's Adventures allies Category:Thomas' Adventures allies Category:Littlefoot's Adventures allies Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Kion's Adventure allies Category:Sora's Adventures Allies (X0209) Category:Sonic, Red, Kion and Steven Universe's Adventures allies Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures allies Category:Aladar's adventures allies Category:Sorey's Adventures Allies Category:Cubix's Adventures allies Category:Bumblebee's Adventure allies Category:Princess Sofia's Adventures allies Category:Natsu's Adventures Allies Category:The Tracy Brothers' Adventures Allies Category:The Busy Buses' Adventures Allies Category:Yogi Bear's Adventures allies Category:Mr Happy's Adventures Allies Category:Bubble Guppies' Adventure Allies Category:Ben 10's Adventure Allies Category:Red Team's Adventures Allies Category:Alex's Adventures allies Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Non-Disney heroes Category:Disney characters Category:Nickelodeon characters Category:Po the Panda's Adventure allies Category:The Go Jetters' Adventure Allies Category:George, Harold and Mr. Krupp's adventures allies Category:Harry, Ron and Hermione's Adventures allies Category:Doraemon's Adventures allies Category:Dora the Explorer's Adventure Allies Category:DC Superhero Girls' Adventure allies Category:Katie Jones' Adventure Allies Category:Otis' Adventures allies Category:The Rainbooms' Adventures allies Category:Barney's Allies Category:Squire Flicker's Adventures allies Category:Spongebob's adventures allies Category:The Amazing Spies Adventures Allies Category:Charlie Brown and Snoopy's Adventures allies Category:Characters Who Cry Category:HEROES Category:Optimus Prime's Adventure Allies Category:Raf, Jack and Miko's Adventure Allies Category:Wubbzy's Adventures allies Category:Male Damsels Category:Captured characters Category:Kidnapped Characters Category:Black Characters Category:Green Characters Category:Lazy Heroes Category:Purple Characters Category:Team Prime's Adventures Allies Category:Rusty Rivets’ Adventures Allies Category:Ronald McDonald's Adventures allies Category:Team Robot's Best Allies Category:Miles Callisto's Adventures allies Category:Sonic's Adventures allies Category:Steven Universe's Adventures allies Category:The Rescue Bot Recruits' Adventure allies Category:Kieran's adventure allies Category:Generator Rex's Adventure allies Category:Doc McStuffins' Adventures Allies Category:The Toy Story Gang's Adventures allies Category:Danny's Adventures allies Category:Cami's Adventures allies Category:Matau's Adventure allies Category:Team Veredus' Adventure Allies Category:Mike, Sulley and Boo's Adventure allies Category:Arthur Read's Adventures allies Category:Good characters Category:Characters voiced by Max Mittelman Category:Sora's adventures allies Category:Captain Jake and the Never Land Pirates adventures allies